Affection
by PadfootLoverr
Summary: A collection of short one-shots about the lives of Lily Evans and James Potter.
1. Snow

Snow

James Potter had it all. The money, the talent, the body, and the face. There was just one thing that he wanted but just couldn't get – the girl. Her name was Lily Evans.

And as he watched her participate in a snowball fight with her best friends he couldn't help but think that it would never happen.

He watched her face turn to shock as she got hit with a snowball, and thought that she was unbearably beautiful. As she wiped the snow off her pale face she noticed James Potter's eyes follow her.

'Oi Prongs, snap out of it mate!' Sirius said while clicking his fingers in front of his best friend's face.

'I'll never snap out of it' James whispered.

Just as those words in particular left his mouth, Lily Evans smiled and waved him over. He rose from the cold wet rock he was sat on, brushed the snow off his jeans and made his way over to her.

It was just then that Lily shouted to him – 'I meant Remus, Potter!'


	2. Kiss

_I'd just like you to know that these one-shots are in no particular order. ___

Kiss

Lily Evans huffed as she read through her transfiguration notes. Occasionally she would struggle with transfiguration and have to work exceptionally hard to get the incantations perfect. As she had her head buried in her papers, she didn't notice the body of James Potter crouched beneath the arm of the chair.

As opposed to Lily, James excelled in transfiguration and was always able to receive top marks for everything in those lessons. He had offered to tutor Lily countless times, but it had always ended in undesirable consequences.

While he watched her eyes move from side to side as she read her notes, he had decided on what he was going to do.

The Quidditch star rose silently so the red head wouldn't notice him. When he was level with her face he kissed her gently on the cheek.

As Lily looked to the side and her eyes landed on James' face, she bubbled with anger.

'Potter!' shouted Lily.

'Yeah?'

'RUN!' she replied as she pounced out of her chair towards him.


	3. The Best Man

The Best Man

'Well what can I say about James Potter? He's my best friend and my brother and has been for me from the start, and that Lily Evans she's a sexy piece of-'

'CONGRATULATIONS' shouted Remus as he interrupted Sirius' best man speech.

As Sirius stood talking and laughing with the happy couple, he spoke up 'Lily I'm sorry but our affair has to end now, you're a married woman!' he ended with a flirtatious wink.

'Well, Sirius I can't say what we had wasn't special.' She giggled.

'I finally get the girl I wanted and I lose out to my best friend! Wow, that's tough.' James said as he chuckled.

As James smiled, Sirius' eyes began to fill up.

'Take good care of him, Lils' Sirius said with a watery smile as Remus and Peter joined the group of friends.

'I will do' Lily said as they formed a group hug.

At that moment, whatever was going on in the war, everyone at the wedding couldn't help but smile.


	4. Teasing

Teasing

'Lily, I love you.' Said James in a sing-song voice.

'I know you do James, but please let me get on with my work!' Lily spoke trying to keep her annoyance at bay.

James was always trying to make Lily mad, it was in his nature and it had got worse since they had started dating. When she was trying to do something he would tease her because he thought she was 'gorgeous when she was angry.'

'James, for Merlin's sake, will you stop tapping your pen.' Lily seethed.

'Hey, Prongs, do you wanna go to the kitchens?' shouted Sirius.

'Yes, please take him!' pleaded Lily.

With a broad smile on his face, James said 'No I think I'm going to stay here with my beautiful girlfriend.' After he had spoken those words, Lily groaned, loudly.

'Potter, I'm going to punch you in a minute.'

'Do it, gorgeous' James added with a cheeky wink.

As Lily stood up and raised her arm to slap James lightly across the face, James pulled on Lily's shoulders and smashed his mouth onto hers for a very passionate kiss.


End file.
